It was always him
by LenoreBerglund
Summary: The sequel to; The memories of him. Two years after Bella woke up, and things were getting back to normal. But what happens when a very sick Tanya appears with a shocking surprise? Will Edward and Bella be able to stay as strong as before Tanya appeared?


**Disclaimer; I do not own any of the Twilight characters, I have borrowed them by the fantastic Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hello people, it's me, Lenore! I'm back again with the sequel to The memories of him! But this story is called It was always him! I really hope you'll enjoy the follow up as much as you enjoyed the beginning. The sequel is set two years later. So if you wanna know what happened after Tanyas visit, start reading! Ready, set, READ!**

**P.s. I don't remember where Bellas mom and dad lived. Forks or Phoenix? I don't bother to look. But I think they lived in Phoenix. Whatever! Yet again, I hope you enjoy my story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1. The return<p>

BPOV.

When you think about the unthinkable, what do you think about? Betrayal? Lies? Hope? Love? I don't know, that's why my unthinkable thoughts stays unthought. But what do you do when you eventually have to think about those things, what they are, and what they mean. You wouldn't want to be forced into thinking them, if you could chose, you wouldn't think them at all.

I was forced, and it came out of nowhere. Where is nowhere? In your head? In your heart? In someone alse? There are some things or questions that will never be answered.. That's life. Or is it? My point is, things happen for a reason, but it can't be my fault. Can it?

~#~#~#~

**I'm working late, meet me at Canlis. 2576 Aurora Ave N. 8.00pm, dress up. Love you. - E**

_Working late? I thought we were going to have a nice dinner at home tonight? Love you too. - B_

**I know, I'm sorry. I promise, I'll make it up to you. Just meet me at Canlis. - E**

_Okey, I'll meet you there. How can you promise to make it up to me? - B_

**Just meet me at Canlis and I promise, this will be a night you'll never forget. - E**

I didn't really know what to expect when I got the texts from Edward. I was of course excited and happy that he still wanted to have dinner with me, even though he had to work late. I put away my phone and walked to my wardrobe. I looked through it and I just couldn't find anything to wear. Edward had told me to dress up.

This was a job for no one less than Alice. I picked up my phone again and dailed her number. "Hi Alice. Could you come and help me out?"

"Sure thing. What's the accation?" I sounded like she was smiling.

"Edward's taking me out for dinner tonight, he's working late so he wanted me to meat him at Canlis. He also wants me to dress up. So I thought that that's your scene." For the past two years Alice had made me come shopping with her almost every weekend. It was so annoying in so many ways! First of all, I wasn't really confortable in 'my' new clothes. Second of all, I don't know how to match them.

I can't even count all of the reasons I have to be annoyed. But there is one thing I'm sure about! I'm so freaking annoyed by this whole thing because Alice actually make me look better. She always call me Barbie Bella when she does my makeup or when she dresses me up. Then she'll sing the Barbie Girl song by Aqua.

"Aha. I know exactly what to do with you! I'll be over in a minute!" She said giggling.

"I'm sure you do." I sighed. "See you in a bit." Then she hung up. I immediatly walked into my bedroom and stripped. I should know this by now. If I wasn't undressed, if I hadn't washed my face and combed my hair, Alice would freak. When she arrived I was standing in just my underwear in the door opening to mine and Edwards bedroom. I had no makeup on and my hair was smooth and silky, just as Alice would want it to be.

"I'm here!" She said and took off her shoes.

"I know. Just dress me and make me look like your imagination Barbie Bella! I'm freezing!" Edward probably forgot to turn on the heat this morning, I hadn't noticed it until now, stripped and almost naked.

Alice giggled and took my hand. She led me to my wardrobe and and placed me infront of the mirror, and as usual, she turned me around so that I couldn't see my reflection. She loves to surprise me. I never get nervous because I trust Alice to the fullest. She would only show me what dress or outfit she chose for me, and then she would make me put it on without looking, and then she would lead me to my makeup table and do my makeup.

This time she chose a black and grey, short, strapless dress. Obviously she wanted me to look sexy. "Alice, please, you don't want Edward to fall of his chair when he sees me. Please, pick something less.. I don't know, pick a dress that doesn't says 'take me on the table'."

Both me and Alice burst into loud giggles. "Okey, okey.." Alice said puzzled. "Oh oh! I know!" She started to look around in my closet again, but when she couldn't find whatever she was looking for, she litarlly dove right into all of my clothes! "Ah." She finally said. "Here it is! I actually thought you'd thrown this away!"

She took out a long, red coctail dress from out of the closet. I'd totally forgotten about that one! Edward, believe it or not, had bought me that dress when we went to visit my mom and dad in Phoenix, Arizona. We went to a boutique my mom had dragged me to once, and I just fell in love with it! The clothes there were absolutely beautiful, but way to expensive for my budget. Edward doesn't care about money, he don't have to! His family is like, billionares.

Anyways. Alice had me to put the dress on, but as usual I couldn't look in the mirror before she was done. She then did my makeup and that took a while, all though she promised me to not to put on heavy makeup. When she was done and I got to look in the mirror and see the final result, I was stunned.

"Oh my god.. Alice!" I just couldn't believe that the beautiful girl in the red dress in the mirror was me. Alice had tryed, and succeeded with making my eyes pop, if you know what I mean. She'd followed my upper eyelid with a brown/black eyeliner and then she'd shaded my entire eyelid with a brown/withe eye shadow. Then she must've blurred it out a little because it spread almost all the way up to my eyebrow. She's put on a brown reddish lipstic that made my lips lock full and perfect, then she'd rouged my cheeks in a light pink/red colour.

The final result was absolutely amazing. "I know, right!" Alice said smiling and then she squelad as she usually does when she's happy with my looks.

Me and Alice sat down for a while and talked about the boys. Alice and Jasper had actually started to talk about kids and marrige, even though Jasper can get really panicky talking about marrige and such.

"When I asked him what he thought about marrige he'd stopped right in his tracks. He was playing his stupid videogame and got all mad at me for getting him killed, even though it was his own fault. He could've just taken it calmly and instead he stared at me like a dear in the hedlights!" Alice laughed.

"Well, Edward and I haven't been planning on having kids for a while!" I smiled at Alice.

"But you do have sex though?" Alice burst into laughter. "I remember when you told us you hadn't even done it yet, and you'd been togheter for almost a year!" She kept laughing. Then she stopped. "Oh.." She whispered.

"What?" I got concerned. She almost looked sad. "Alice what is it?"

"I'm sorry, it's nothing." She smiled wryly.

"Come on! Tell me."

"It's just, you told us that right before you got into that horrible accident.." I smiled at her.

"Alice, it's okey to talk about it. That's what me and Edward have been doing for the past two years! We've been talking about how it was and such. We have been working on our relationship and it's stronger then ever now. And I can't love that boy more or less then I do now." I was smiling like a idiot. But I didn't care.

"That's great. So he told you about, you know." She heisted.

"I know what?"

"Oh, you know who I'm talking about?"

"Who are you talking about?" I was starting to become annoyed.

"Oh.. Uhm no one." She smiled and then changed the subject back to sex. "But anyways. So you and Edward are doing it, but you don't wanna have kids!" She smiled. "You're like Emmett and Rosalie!" She giggled.

I didn't care enough to bring the whole 'who' subject up again. And before I knew it, I'd forgotten about it. "Yeah. We do have sex, Alice. You're so childish sometimes Alice!" She started to giggle again. "Stop it! You're making me blush.."

"I know!" She giggled. Before we knew it, the clock was a quarter to 8.00pm and I was going to meat Edward at Canlis exactly 8.00pm. Alice offered to drive me there, and I didn't want to take a cab or my own car so I let her. When I got to Canlis, the clock was five to eight and I was just in time, because when I walked through the doors, Edward was sitting waiting for me at our table.

He, as the gentleman he is, stood up and greeted me with a kiss. "Hello love. Wow. You look absolutely beautiful."

"Well thank you." I smiled and kissed him again. I can promise you, I'll love this boy till the day I die.

"Alice?" He smiled his usual crooked smile.

"You're a good guesser." I smiled flirty at him.

"So, how was your day?" He asked and pulled out the chair for me.

"It was fine. Had a lot of fun sitting at home reading." He chuckled and sat down himself and then we looked through the menus. A waiter came over to our table.

"Hello. My name is Benjamin and I will be serving you tonight. Are you ready to order?"

"Yes," Edward said. "I'll have the Colorado Lamb, please." He smiled and handed the waiter the menu.

"Excellent choise! Well recommended." Benjamin said to Edward. Then he looked at me and smiled. "And what will this lovley lady be eating tonight?"

I smiled politely back at him. "I'll have the King Salmon."

"And wich wine would you like to drink?" Benjamin looked at Edward.

"We'll have the best you have. This is going to be a memorable night." After a few moments, Benjamin came back with our wine and two wine glasses. He filled our glasses like any waiter would do, till the glass was half full, and then asked one of us to test taste the wine. I made Edward do it. He knows a good wine when he tastes it.

"Mmmh." He said looking pleased. A very good wine, really tasty. I tasted it to, and Edward was right, of course. It was a really good wine. "Let's toast." Edward said.

"What shall we toast for?" I asked him.

"You and me. Us." When he raised his glass, I could see the bracelet hanging round his wrist, perfectly shiny as when I first bought it. It was perfect on him.

"I love you. Till the mountains tumble down." I said and raised my glass and bumped it carefully into his and a light, weak_ kling_ like sound spread across the room for a brief second.

* * *

><p><strong>Just to give you a heads up! Bella and Edward are, belive it or not, 25 years old! Rosalie and Emmett are 29.. :s And Alice is 26 and Jasper's 27.. I can't believe it's been four years since the accident! Ah, well..<strong>

**There it is! The absolute first chapter, and the new beginning to a new story; It was always him! The sequel to; The memories of him. Hope you liked it! Please, please and please review and tell me what you think about this first chapter. Is it okey with you that I jumped two years into the future? I promise one thing though, no majour drama this time. There will only be one thing that might shock you all. ;) Tanya will only be a little part of this story. Ooops... Spilled to much! But hey, you'll live. The next chapter will be up in a bit. Just wait for it. Bye!**


End file.
